The Western Sky
by Jibangie
Summary: A songfic inspired by Lee sung chul's Song with same title 'The western sky' no summary. Jimin/Yoongi/MinYoon/BL


**The** **Western Sky**

BTS SongFic

Cast :

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

MinYoon/BL/Romance/Family/Hurt

All Cast belongs to them, Plot belongs to me

This story really 'infires' no I mean inspired by Lee Sung Chul Song's _"The Western Sky"_

 _Listen to the song while you read this story._

*

*

*

 _The sun sets to the west sky, and you who have become sadness now_

Sore itu Jimin kembali duduk dikusen jendela ruang bacanya, menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela, disitu menjadi spot favoritnya menjelang terbenamnya matahari di langit barat yang dihiasi garis oranye yang nampak indah. Perlahan Matahari semakin turun tertelan ujung Bumi, Jimin termenung menerawang nun jauh disana.

Setelah dirasanya cukup dengan pemandangan diluar sana dia kembali melihat pada ruang bacanya, disana, disofa dibagian tengah ruangan dia melihat Yoongi tengah tertidur. Tubuh mungilnya melingkar kecil diatas sofa, wajah tidurnya damai bagaikan peri. Kulitnya seputih salju, rambutnya hitam pekat bagai malam, bibirnya semerah buah apel, persis bagai _snow white_ yang terlelap menanti pangeran datang untuk menciumnya, membangunkannya dari tidur panjangnya.

Jimin tersenyum melihatnya, dia melirik lagi keluar jendela hari yang harusnya mulai gelap semakin terlihat gelap karena awan mendung yang muncul perlahan, bahkan Jimin sudah mendengar gemuruh petir diujung sana, ya hujan mungkin sebentar lagi turun. Kegelapan diluar yang ada tidak akan mampu mengahalangi keindahan diri Yoongi yang nampak bersinar bagau rembulan penghias sang malam.

 _I don't think I'll be able to call out to you again_

 _I try calling out to you once more_

Yoongi terbangun dari tidur indahnya, dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk disofa. Dia mengucek sebelah matanya yang masih terlihat berat itu hingga akhirnya dia menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sekarang memperhatikannya, Jimin.

Yoongi menurunkan tangan dari matanya kemudian tersenyum manis kepada Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung~" Jimin memanggil, hatinya terasa damai melihat senyuman itu.

Yoongi melakukan bebera pergerakan dengan tangannya, memberikan isyarat yang Jimin mengerti itu sebagai kalaimat _'kau terlihat sangat tampan Jimin'_

Jimin balas tersenyum, kemudian melakukan beberapa gerakan dengan tangannya menyampaikan _'kau lebih indah hyung'_ untuk dimengerti oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi menunduk tersipu dibuatnya, semburat merah muda timbul dipipinya yang putih itu terlihat semakin indah.

Yoongi memang makhluk indah dengan segala kelebihannya yang diciptakan Tuhan bagi Jimin. Yoongi tidak bicara dengan suaranya, dia menyampaikan kalimat dengan bahasa isyarat dari kedua tanganya untuk berkomunukasi. Dia seorang tuna wicara.

Dunia sering kali mencibirnya, menghina kelebihan yang dimiliki Yoongi, bahkan Ibu Jimin sendiri membencinya.

Bahkan kebencian itu semakin menjadi-jadi setelah sepeninggal ayah Yoongi, suami kedua ibu Jimin. Ibu Jimin merasa Yoongi tidak berguna dengan kelebihannya itu, Yoongi hanya membebaninya. Tak jarang Ibu Jimin memperlakukan Yoongi secera kasar, memukulinya, menyiksanya meninggalkan yang meninggalkan bekas-bekas luka sesudahnya dikulit putihnya yang sempurna itu.

Jimin selalu sedih melihatnya, dia membenci dirinya yang tidak berdaya bila hal buruk itu menimpa Yoongi.

 _Even if I shout, your name that always returns after breaking in the air_

 _Without even the strength to bear it anymore, you discard me and leave_

Pintu ruang baca dibuka dengan kasar, membuat keduanya melonjak kaget. Yoongi yang paling terkejut, tatapannya berubah menjadi risau seketika mendapati ibu Jimin yang memasuki ruangan, Yoongi nampak ketakutan.

Dan benar saja, Ibu Jimin langsung menarik lengan Yoongi dan melemparnya kasar membuat Yoongi jatuh bersimpuh dilantai, tubuh Yoongi bergetar takut memikirkan _salah apa lagi dirinya._

"Dasar anak tidak berguna... sedang apa kau disini huh?" Ibu Jimin menjabak rambut Yoongi kasar, menariknya kesudut ruangan, melempar tubuh Yoongi kembali ke lantai, kemudian mengambil tongkat golf yang menjadi salah satu hiasan diruangan tersebut untuk dipukulnya ke tubuh Yoongi, sampai terdengar bunyi _bb_ _am~ bb_ _am~_ keras menggema didalam ruangan.

Yoongi yang dipukuli hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya menahan sakit tak bersuara.

Jimin menggeleng-geleng kepalanya tidak terima, tanpa sadar air mata juga membasahi pipinya. Berulang kali ia meneriaki ibunya dalam hati untuk berhenti menyakiti Yoongi. Tapi Ibunya mengabaikan memang tak mendengar.

Ibu Jimin terus memukuli Yoongi, sampai tubuh Yoongi lemas tak berdaya, terbaring lunglai dilantai. Hingga saat perlahan mata Yoongi terpejam Ibu Jimin baru berhenti dari penyiksaanya. "Memang sepantasnya kau mati bersama ayahmu, dasar anak tidak berguna" Terakhir Ibu Jimin melembar tongkat golfnya ketubuh Yoongi yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu lalu kemudian terpental ke lantai dan ibu Jimin pergi meninggalkan Yoongi dibelakangnya. Menutup kembali pintu ruang baca dengan sangat keras.

 _A day dor loving, a day for leaving_

 _A day ao sad, the sky even cried_

 _That I would leave woth the rain, as of you werw already aware_

Jimin berlari kearah tubuh Yoongi yang tidak berdaya itu, mengangkat kepala Yoongi untuk disandarkan dalam pangkuannya. "Yoongi hyung~ Yoongi hyung~" Rintihnya untuk menyadarkan Yoongi, Jimin mengusap-usap pipi Yoongi yang basah karena air mata Yoongi, tapi kemudian basah lagi karena air mata Jimin yang terus mengalir dan jatuh kebawah diatas wajah Yoongi. Tangan Jimin beralih kebibir Yoongi yang terlihat berdarah bekas gigitan tertahannya, mengusapnya untuk menghapus darah tersebut dengan tangannya yang bergetar takut.

Yoongi kemudian membuka matanya perlahan mendapati Jimin yang menangis tersedu dihadapannya, sebelah tangannya yang lemah diangkatnya untuk menyentuh pipi Jimin yang lembab, Yoongi menyunggingkan senyuman samar.

Kemudian tangannya kembali digerakkanya untuk mengisyaratkan _'Jangan menangis Jimin. Biarkan aku pergi'_ selepas itu itu tangannya kembali tergeletak dilantai bersamaan dengan matanya yang perlahan terpejam. Dan bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan diluar, Yoongi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

 _On day when it rains, I always yearn for you_

 _Waiting for the day when I see you again_

 _The rainy sky, why does it sadden me so_

 _With my scattered tears, I want to forget you_

Perlahan bayangannya yang memeluk tubuh Yoongi tanpa nyawa itu memudar kemudian menghilang dalam kekosongan ruangan. Jimin meraba pipinya yang sudah basah kemudian menyeka air matanya, kemudian kembali pada pemdangan diluar jendela yang tak terlihat karena derasnya air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi.

Jimin berlalu membuka jendelanya membuat suara hujan yang deras meredam terdengar dalam ruangan. Jimin mengulurkan tangannya perlahan, merasakan tetesan air hujan ditangannya, Jimin memejamkan mata menikmatinya.

Ia teringat hari dimana suatu ketika hujan turun deras seperti saat ini, ia tanpa sengaja melihat Yoongi berdiri dibawah guyuran hujan, menari-nari ringan dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan wajahnya tersenyun indah.

Jimin tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak bergabung bersama Yoongi, ya Yoongi memang sangat senang bermain dibawah hujan yang mungkin dapat menyapu kesedihan serta penderitaan yang dialami Yoongi.

Mereka berdua menari beriringan saling tertawa bersama beberapa saat, hingga saat dirasa mereka sudah cukup lelah, Jimin menarik Yoongi dalam pelukannya dengan nafas yang saling memburu kelelahan. Tangan Jimin bergerak menarik dagu Yoongi yang menatap kearahnya untuk semakin dekat dengannya dan detik berikutnya bibirnya menyentuh bibir Yoongi, mengecupnya lembut, menyesap bibir dingin Yoongi yang perlahan menutup matanya sebagai tanda ia menerima ciuman Jimin yang kemudian bergerak membuka mulutnya untuk bibir Jimin melumat bebas bibirnya, yang kemudian Yoongi membuka bibirnya agar Jimin semakin bebas melumat bibirnyan, lidah ikut turut kali ini, meraup segala sesuatu yang dapat dirasakan bibir Jimin dengan tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang juga menyatu bersama ciuman panjang mereka.

 _I want to go_

 _I want to see you_

 _I truly wanted to find you_

 _But your figure is still in that place_

Jimin menarik kembali tangannya yang telah basah oleh air hujan, menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu menutup kembali jendalanya, ia kemudian berlalu dari spot favoritnya itu untuk berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk diatasnya, bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

Jimin memandang sebuah figura yang terletak diatas meja kecil disamping sofa dibawah sinar lampu meja yang menyala temaram yang kemudian diraihnya. Dalam figura itu tergambar sosok Yoongi dengan kemeja putih memeluk sebuket mawar putih, tersenyum indah nampak bahagia bagai seorang malaikat, mungkin memang benar Yoongi adalah seorang malaikan yang sekarang telah kembali ke surga.

Jimin mengusap-usap gambar sosok tersebut. Dia merindukan sosok itu, Jimin ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, menikmati setiap moment kebersamaan yang tidak banyak itu. Tapi Jimin sadar dia tidak bisa egois, mungkin kini Yoongi telah bahagia disana. Tanpa ada yang mencibirnya, menghinanya, menyakitinya dan tidak ada ibu Jimin yang selalu menyiksanya. Yoongi telah beristirahat dalam damai. Mungkin Jimin akan selalu merindukkanya, tapi dia hanya akan mengenangnya, menyimpan Yoongi bersama segala kenangan indah rapat dalam hatinya, hingga suatu saat nanti mereka dipertemukan dalam dunia dan tempat yang lebih indah, _surga._

 _But I love you..._

 _*_

 _*_

 _*_

 _ **Fin**_

Another immature fiction... masih dengan MinYoon

semoga ada yang baca...

salam Jibangie


End file.
